User talk:Sundot14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Magician (novel) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi Hi there. I am not an admin but I ought to thank you for all the contributions. It has been awhile since I was reading Feist's books and contributed here but I still monitor this place till I resume my readthrough (hopefully). I would like to advise you on some details. *Try to add links to all names or concepts you write about. If you are starting a new article and mention somewhere the Tsurani, then try to remember to put a link to this name. There is no insignificant name, the wiki tends to be inclusionist. *As of now, we don't make use for supercategories: I noticed that you categorized the page Mockers under "groups". However it was already categorised under "guilds" and guilds are groups, so there was no need to belong to both categories. Some wikis like to have more detailed categorisations but not here, although we may discuss it. :*Same applies to the "characters" category you are adding. As arule, all characters are already in a relevant category such as "Tsurani", "Noble", "Humans", "Islemen", "Elves" and so on. All Tsurani, Islemen and Elves are characters so there is no need to supercategorise them. Similarly, all Tsurani and all Islemen are Humans. *Try to type clean links around apostrophed names. For example there is no need to type Arutha's but simply Arutha's will do. *May I ask why you remove such things like the "Age Timeline" template? Someone thought it would be useful and made an effort to create it. So far I am not aware about any decision to remove it. Personally I also think it is useful, although you might disagree. I am going to restore it and we can discuss if you want. *Finally I've noticed that you put some categories in singular such as "noble". By custom categories are in plural and we should pursue uniformity. Keep up the great work. MoffRebusMy Talk 20:21, November 24, 2012 (UTC) The Feist novels are my all time favorite and have been for (gulp) 20 years when I first discovered them. My own book series (Essence of Galenia ) was inspired and influenced by these great stories. I noticed that your images didn't include a map of Midkemia (I love maps!) So I uploaded one - I hope that's okay! It would be great if you had a forum going; I would absolutely get in on the conversations :-) See you around Wikia! Laura Comfort Thanks! This is the first wikia that I thought to edit but I'm reading through some of the books now and thought this could use some tidying up. Chellnz (talk) 23:57, December 3, 2013 (UTC)